Alpha and Omega Hub
by FoxyGuy87
Summary: It's a special place where all the A&O characters (not including the sequels) and OC's can hang out. BUT what's so special about this place is the fact that the readers can send some dares, questions, challenges to the characters! So yeah, this should be fun... [SUBMIT YOUR OC's IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE USED IN THE STORY!] :)
1. The Hub: Introduction

An anthropomorphic wolf approached a door leading to a certain room. He opened the door revealing a medium-sized room with a desk, a laptop was on the desk and next to the desk, there was a human sitting on a chair and typing something on the laptop.

The wolf entered the room and walked up to the human.

"What's up, Max?" the wolf said

"Nothing much, just writing a fanfiction..." the human, who also happens to be the author of this fanfiction you are reading right now (and who also happens to be breaking the fourth wall right now), said

"What fanfiction?" the wolf asked

"I didn't really start yet. I'm trying to find something original, you know what I'm saying?" Max said

"I don't know, something original..." the wolf said, rubbing his neck "I know, how about a high school story, I don't think anyone has done that yet."

"Yeah, that's pretty original. Any other ideas for this story?"

"I don't think so... OH, I know! How about some HumphreyxKate? That's pretty original too."

"Yeah, I'mma start writing right now." Max said as he turned to his laptop and started to type

The wolf started to leave but right before he closed the door he added: "Oh! And Garth has to be the bad guy!"

"Sure thing!" Max said as the wolf left "This fanfic will surely get into top 5!"

 **Somewhere else, I mean, in Jasper, Canada or something. I don't know...**

The sun was rising above the beautiful landscapes of the Jasper National Park in Canada, birds were singing their songs, animals were starting to wake, and in a certain den a certain wolf was waking up too.

The wolf has grey fur and blue eyes and is known by the name of Humphrey. Just then another wolf, Kate, entered the den.

"Hi Humphrey, how's it going?" she said

"Good, how about you?" he answered

"Pretty good too. Now, do you want to-" she wanted to say but was interrupted by the den suddenly dissapearing.

 _"Oh, sorry, we're just changing the set!"_ a voice said from somewhere, and after that, suddenly the two wolves appeared in a high school hall full of anthropomorphic wolves and also human versions of themselves. But after that the place dissapeared again

 _"Sorry, wrong set again."_ the voice said again

"Oh damnit, why cant they just get it right!?" Humphrey said, annoyed

Right then, they appeared in a bedroom, they saw clothes on the floor and looked up just to see the anthro versions of themselves having sex

 _"Oh, why the fuck can't that machine just function properly?!"_ the voice shouted, then the set changed again and they appeared on a desert.

The two wolves were both confused and a bit shocked, but then Max came out of nowhere and walked up to them.

"What's up guys? Sorry for the inconvience, we had some problems with the set changing machine, but we're here!"

"Excuse me, where exactly is 'here'?" Kate said obviously annoyed.

"I don't know, Nevada, New Mexico or I don't know, Sahara... It's a fucking desert, who cares?" Max said

"We care and we want to go home." Humphrey said

"Yeah, yeah..." Max said obviously not interested in what Humphrey was saying "Anyway, we have to get the rest of the crew!"

"Why?" Humphrey asked

"I have an important announcement to make" Max said, then he looked at the sky and said "Hey, is everything working up there?!"

 _"Yeah... I think"_ the voice from the sky answered

"Can you make the rest of the crew appear here please?" Max asked

 _"Yeah but you need to wait like... 5 seconds?"_

"Cool, bring them here!" Max said.

After 5 seconds a blinding light appeared and a portal formed. After a couple of seconds Winston, Lilly, Garth, Eve and the rest came flying out of the portal. Max expected more wolves to fly out of the portal, but he waited for a while and nothing.

"Hey, where are the OC's!?" he said annoyed, looking at the sky

 _"Which ones?!"_ the voice from the sky answered _"I mean the Alpha and Omega ones or the FNAF ones?"_

"The Alpha and Omega ones you idiot! Where are they?"

 _"In Alaska! Sorry I couldn't bring them here, the machine just broke."_

Max facepalmed, then turned to all the wolves. "Well, guys I guess we're stuck here forever. I mean, you are, I can teleport." he then dissapeared...

 **In Alaska...**

Three wolves were sitting on the grass, chatting. Just then, Max appeared before them.

"OKAY GUYS, first of all why aren't you all anthro." Max said, a bit confused.

"You never gave me an anthro form!" one of the wolves said

"I WILL give you an anthro form, Blake." Max said "Wait, Kyle you were anthro like 5 minutes ago, what happened?"

"Well, I decided to communicate with these two." he said pointing to the other two wolves

"You can still communicate when you are anthro and they are not!" Max said annoyed. A while after, he took his phone out and tapped something on it, and 3 seconds later the three wolves were changed into their anthro forms.

"Hey how did you do that on your phone?" the female wolf said

"I can do everything on my phone, Winter. Just like in Watch Dogs." Max said "Anyway, let's go back to the rest!" Then he teleported himself and the OC's

 **Back in Nevada, or New Mexico, or Sahara. It's a fucking desert so who cares...**

Max and the OC's appeared in front of the rest of the wolves.

"Oh hi! What's up guys?" Humphrey said

"Nothing much. Why are we here exactly?" Winter said

"I don't know, why are you guys anthro?" Humphrey asked

Blake wanted to answer but then Max stepped in front of him and said "It doesn't matter, you all need to be anthro!" He pulled out a phone and tapped the screen, which caused everyone to change to their anthro form.

"I need to show you something!" Max said as he ran to a giant modern building built in the middle of the desert.

"How come I never noticed this building before?" Kate asked

"I don't know, we never noticed it neither." Winston said

Max then pulled out a ladder from somewhere and he climbed to the roof. Right now, everyone was looking at him.

"So guys I came up with an amazing idea! SO, this building is something I built 10 minutes ago. It's a special place where all of you can hang out BUT also, the readers will submit you guys some dares, challenges, questions and whatnot. We'll call it the **Alpha and Omega Hub**!"

* * *

 **What's up guys, what do you think of this idea? This is just a casual story that I'm not going to write very often and it will not affect The Lone Wolf and That's Just Life.**

 **So here's what you can send:**

 **\- Dares**

 **\- Challenges**

 **\- Questions**

 **And last but not least, - Fights - It's something like challenging two characters to fight to the death (for example Humphrey vs Garth etc), don't worry though, the characters will be resurrected afterwards :)**

 **Also, you can submit your OC's to be used in the story :)**

 **That's all from me, PEACE**


	2. A Stupid Reference To A Popular TV Show

Three anthropomorphic wolves, two guys and one girl, were sitting on a couch in a certain room in the building that Max built on the desert. There was also 'THE OC ROOM' written with black spray on both sides of the white door to the room.

They were watching TV and drinking some beer.

"Hey guys do you want some fun facts?" one of the guys said

"Yeah, I'd love some fun facts!" the other guy said

"So, here's a fun fact: did you know that drinking underage is like, illegal or something."

"I don't think it matters, now, as we are not in a high school fanfiction at the moment." the girl said

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about Winter." the fun fact guy said

"You know, we are like in The Hub right now, we can do whatever we want, Blake." Winter said

"Yeah, you can even like, kill her and get away with it." the other guy said

"Shut up Kyle!" Blake said

Following the instructions, Kyle decided to shut up, as he watched Breaking Bad for the 218th time with the two other wolves.

Then Max entered the room. "YO GUYS COME OVER TO THE REST I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" he shouted

"Jesus Christ, why do you have to be so loud?" Winter said, covering her ears

"I DONT KNOW" he shouted again, and as he was about to leave the room stopped and turned around "Wait, why are you watching Breaking Bad again?" he added

"'Cause we are in your fanfiction, and you would probably make us watch it anyway." Kyle said

"NO, we are not in some high school story. You have Netflix on this TV for god's sake! Why don't you watch something else?!" Max said, after this he left the room, upset for some reason.

"Well... I guess we'll go to that meeting..." Blake said as he started to get up

"WAIT!" Winter shouted really loud causing the other guys to cover their ears "I HAVENT WATCHED THIS EPISODE YET!" she kept shouted

"You watched it 217 times!" Kyle said as he got up too and left the room along with Blake. Winter sighed and turned the TV off and followed them.

 **At the meeting place. I know you probably don't know what this place looks like or where it is, but it's where Max made the announcement in the last chapter. Y'know in front of the building, he was standing on the roof and they were below right? I mean, if you still don't know, then imagine it however you want I dont care...**

 **Everyone...** _oh wait I didn't turn off bold..._

Everyone gathered in front of the big building and shortly after, Max got on the rooftop and cleared his throat, he took out a microphone from somewhere and started talking.

"HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE!" he shouted again "So I know it's been like a month, I'm sorry okay? I've been busy, okay? OK but now, the announcement! We got a couple dares and questions and even OC submitions on the last chapter! Which is great. We got some questions from bikerboy which I'm gonna read in a moment, we also got a really cool dare from Troy Groomes and a couple of OC's as well, who I'm going to introduce to you in a while, but first THE QUESTIONS!"

The crowd nodded and Max took out his phone and went on , he entered this fanfiction and tapped Reviews.

"Okay, so here are the questions" he said

"First question: How do you all feel about the sequels to your main film? And be honest, they were all terrible but which one was the worst or your favorite (i mean somehow your favorite)"

"I WANT TO ANSWER THIS ONE!" Humphrey shouted

"ME TOO!" Kate shouted

"Okay, okay!" Max calmed them down "So Humphrey goes first."

"Here's my opinion: I am disgusted by the fact that I have children that look like some mutants and by the fact that they don't even seem to age. So which one is the worst? I'd have to go with the newest one because they literally forced me to dance and sing in it. And my favorite one would probably be the second one." Humphrey said

"OK, so here is my opinion: pretty much everything what Humphrey said, but in my opinion, the worst one was the one with the dinosaurs. It was so damn stupid! And my favorite one would also be the second one." Kate said

"Alright, anyone else wants to say something?" Max asked, but as no one replied he moved onto the next question.

"This one is for Kate and Lilly. So here's the question: How do you feel about all the messed up lemons about you two, including the ones with other characters?"

"Well... it makes me wanna puke." Lilly said, with a disgusted face expression

"Yeah, same here." Kate said "Especially the one where we had a threesome with-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Max cut her off "I know what you're trying to say, but please, I dont want to make this fanfic M rated."

"OK, but I kinda need to puke now" Kate said and Max handed her a bucket, she puked into the bucket and it dissapeared. Cause why not.

"Alright, so the last question. This one is for Lilly and it says..." Max started

"Lilly, here's a '69 Dodge Coronet super bee as a gift for being my favorite character. Also how do you feel about kids?"

Suddenly, a '69 Dodge Coronet super bee appeared in front of Lilly.

"Aww, thank you." she said, tail wagging "Anyway, about the kids, I really like them, I think they are cute. I wish that I could have kids with Garth in the sequels, too bad the animators never thought of it."

"Yeah, but you know, the fanfics can always fix this." Garth added

Max grabbed the microphone again and started speaking "Okay, that's all for the questions and now, the OC's!" he said as suddenly a couple of wolves walked out of the building. Max got down from the roof and walked up to the characters.

He approached the first wolf, a white wolf with electric blue eyes. "Here's the first OC. This is John created by Trexwolf2001." Max said as John waved to the crowd.

Then he approached the second wolf, a grey wolf with some white fur on his belly, and one of his eyes was white, while the other one was red. "Alright, so this is Adack, created by King-Angmar-77"

Then he walked up to the next character, this time a she-wolf. Her fur was in different shades of grey, with a bit of darker grey on top and lighter underneath. She also had Lilac eyes. "This is Sasha, sent here by xXShadowTheWolfXx" Max said, as he moved on to the last wolf

The last wolf was a male again. He had black fur on top and on his legs with light grey fur on his underbelly. "This is Decca, who you might know as the protagonist of the story From Zero To Hero, and he is sent here by xXShadowTheWolfXx of course."

"Alright, so these are all the OC's." Max said to the crowd, and then he turned to the OC's "Anyone has any questions or something?"

"Yeah I actually have a question." John spoke "Why are all the canon characters anthro, while we are not?"

"I wanted to ask the exact same thing." Decca added

"Good question!" Max said "Actually, you need to be anthro, because you know, normal wolves can't use all of the equipment that is in this house, like TVs, kitchen equipment and whatnot. Don't worry though, there is an anthro changer there, so I'll take you all there."

"Anyone else has a question?" Max asked

"Yeah I do." Adack said

"What's the question?"

"Why am I here?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have an answer to that, but my advice is, ask your creator." Max smiled. "Anyway, go to the anthro changer right now, Kyle will show you where it is." he pointed at Kyle who was standing a couple meters away

"So now it's time for the dares!" Max said as he pulled out his phone again "We got a couple of different dares for today and I'm gonna read them out loud right now."

"First dare: I dare Lilly & Garth to switch places with Zootopia's Benjiman Clawhouser (Garth) & a female wolf police officer in Zootopia ?" Max read out loud

"Zootopia and Alpha and Omega? What is this, a crossover episode?!" Garth said, excited

"Yeah, anyway, Humphrey and Kate, you two are going to Hawaii." Max said

"Wow, that's cool and all, but what's the occasion?" Humphrey asked

"No questions. Oh, by the way, we fixed the teleport machine." Max said, then he started to yell at the sky "Everything good there?" he yelled

 _"Yeah, we are ready to_ teleport." the voice in the sky said

"Teleport then!" Max yelled and then Humphrey and Kate immediately dissapeared.

"OK, now that they are gone, I can read the second dare, and this one is from Trexwolf2001, So here's the dare: I dare my own OC to confess his crush, with a secret message, but anonymous."

Then John just walked out of the building, in his anthro form and Max walked up to him. "Good you're there, you just got a dare." he said

"Really?' John asked "What is it about?"

"You have to confess your love to Kate with a secret message, but remember, be anonymous."

"Wait, how do you know I have a crush on her?" John said, blushing a bit

"I know everything about you, I mean, I'm the author of this story."

"But did my creator tell you?"

"Yeah, 'cause you know, I can't add an OC without knowing a lot about them" Max chuckled "Anyway, go and do that dare now!" he added and gave John a piece of paper and a pen. John took it and walked into the building again.

Max took the microphone again and started speaking again "Alright, that's all, you all can go to your rooms, except for Lilly and Garth" he said, and everyone did as he said.

"Is the teleporter going to work normally?" Lilly asked

"I'm gonna be honest with you, there's a big chance it won't. If we want to travel to Zootopia and switch up characters, it means we'll have to travel through dimensions. Which means there is a huge chance that we'll experience some errors along the way." Max explained "But don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen to you... probably" he added

"Okay, so when will we go?" Garth said

"Right now!" Max said "Start the machine now!" he yelled at the sky again

 _"Alright... teleporting in 1...2...3...GO"_ the voice from the sky said and they slowly dissapeared.

But of course, things didn't go as planned as they appeared in a bedroom with anthro Kate and Humphrey... you guessed it... having sex.

"Damn it, I know that this would end this way!" Lilly shouted as she covered her eyes.

Then Kate and Humphrey stopped. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kate shouted in anger

"Sorry, we're just having some issues with our teleporter." Max explained

"Yeah, but you know what's even more strange?" Garth said "That I am literally outside and installing cameras to spy on you guys."

"What?!" Humphrey asked "Thanks for spoiling the story for us, douchebag!"

"Wait, you don't get to read the scrypt for the fanfiction you are in, before you start?" Max asked, kinda suprised

"No, we don't" they said at the same time

"Weird... I let my characters read the scrypt everytime" Max said, but then they were interrupted by the voice in the sky

 _"I think it's fixed now. Teleporting in 1...2...3...GO"_

The things didn't go as planned again as they appeared in the sky in a desert somewhere and they fell down, landing in the center of something looking like a drug trade. There were three men standing in front of each other.

But then Max recognised some of the characters that were, and it seemed a little strange. "Wait, wait wait..." he said as he pointed at Harry Potter "You are Harry Potter right?"

Then he turned around to see Walter White from Breaking Bad standing in front of Potter "And you're Heisenberg?" he asked

"You're goddamn right." Walt replied

"Shit, we got ourselves in some strange crossover." Lilly said and Garth nodded.

"Hey can you get the machine working?!" Max yelled at the sky "We really don't want to be here!"

 _"Give me a minute!"_ the voice said and Max facepalmed

"Yo Mr. White!" they heard Jesse Pinkman yell

Walter White turned around and Jesse continued "Why are these wolves looking kinda like humans?" he asked and Walter looked at him like at an idiot

"I mean, I'm pretty sure there's a scientific explenation or something." Jesse continued

"You ever heard of anthros?" Walter asked and Jesse was silent for a second

"Yeah, Mr. White! Yeah science!" he yelled like an idiot

 _"We can teleport now!"_ the voice from the sky suddenly said _"1...2...3...GO!"_

And after that, they appeared in the police office in Zootopia in front of Clawhauser eating donuts and talking to a female wolf officer. Perfect.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Clawhauser asked as he saw them

"We just need to swap you two, with these two" Max said pointing at Lilly and Garth

"Why on Earth would we agree to do this?" the she-wolf said

"It was a dare from one of our readers." Max explained

"Oh yeah, you can't ignore the dare." Clawhauser said "Alright, do it, but just for a couple of hours."

"And I hope your teleport is working fine." the she-wolf added

"We're working on that." Max said as he then turned to the sky again "Can we teleport now?"

 _"Yeah, the machine's ready!"_ the voice from the sky said

"Alright! You're gonna teleport right now." Max said "Oh, and you gotta look out for strange Breaking Bad x Harry Potter crossovers."

"Oh, God, no." Clawhauser muttered as they both dissapeared.

"Alright, you two have fun now, and I'm gonna check on John." Max said

"But wait, how are you going to teleport, when they are teleporting right now." Garth said

"I can do that with my phone." Max said and he teleported.

* * *

John was running through the hallway and laughing quietely to himself, he didn't notice Max and almost ran into him.

"Jesus Christ, watch out dude." Max said

"Ok, I'm just really excited."

"So you've did it?" Max asked

"Yeah, I did." John smiled

"Show me." Max said as they both started to walk through the hallway. After a minute they reached Kate's room.

On the door, there was the piece of paper that Max gave to John attached to it, with something written on it. It said: "Hey Kate so umm... I just wanted to say that I love you. P.S It's definetely not John, you know, the OC sent here by Trexwolf2001 writing this. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day. bye"

After reading the note, Max looked a bit dissapointed, but he also started to laugh a bit

"Well... good job... I guess" Max said as John smiled and walked away.

Max took out his phone and decided to call Lilly. As he was about to call her he saw Clawhauser approaching him.

"Hey, do you have donuts here?" he asked

"Umm... yeah, they should be in the kitchen or somewhere." Max said, as Clawhauser walked away

He picked the number again and called Lilly. After a while she answered.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Just wanted to ask if you don't experience any errors in another dimension" Max said

"No, it turns out that I am in a SWAT team! We are currently driving to a mission."

"What?" Max asked, shocked "How did you manage to go to a mission in like a minute?"

"What? It's been two hours."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you kinda time travel a little when teleporting from dimension to dimension."

"Oh shit, we already arrived at the place." she said, and for a while it was quiet, but then Max heard gunshots on the other side

"What is happening?" he said

"They are shooting at our vehicle." Lilly said in a worried tone

"I need to get you out of there quick!" Max said

"Why?" Lilly asked

"If they shoot you there, I won't be able to help you, even if I teleport there, and if you die, you will be dead forever."

"I don't really understand" she said, a little confused

"It would be like the creators of A&O killed you off, but worse. You would basically dissapear forever, and you wouldn't even be able to appear in films or fanfictions anymore." Max explained

After a while of silence Lilly said "Oh fuck.. get me out of here." as she started to panic a bit.

 _"Before you ask, yes I can teleport them right now."_ the voice from the sky said

"Yeah, so do it NOW!" Max yelled

 _"Alright... it may take some time 'cause I have to teleport Clawhauser and that she-wolf too."_ the voice said _"Okay, we are good now. 1...2...3...GO!"_

Clawhauser and the she-wolf officer dissapeared and so did Lilly and Garth over in Zootopia.

After a while a portal opened, but it did not reveal the person Max expected it to. Instead of Garth and Lilly, Jesse Pinkman fell out of the portal.

"What are you doing here?" Max said, suprised

"Yo, the teleport machine broke again." Jesse said, annoyed

"Yeah, I have the same issue with my machine. It keeps teleporting me in random places sometimes." Max said

"Yo, while we are here..." Jesse started, standing up "Do you want to buy some blue meth?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Max said

"Hold on, I had it somewhere..." Jesse said, starting to search through his pocket "Oh crap, I don't have it with me. Anyway, I'll just wait here for them to fix the machine" he said

Then another portal opened, and Humphrey and Kate fell out of it. They stood up after a while, and they looked at Pinkman, suprised to see him there.

"What? Breaking Bad and Alpha and Omega in the same room?" Humphrey said suprised "What is this, a crossover episode?"

* * *

 **So this is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, and tell me in the comments if you got the reference.**


	3. (IMPORTANT) AN

**First of all... Happy New Year! I know I'm a bit late but still...**

 **Anyway, let's get to the important stuff, shall we? Okay, so I thought you all deserve a real explanation to why I'm not updating any of my A &O stories. **

**The reason why I'm not uploading is pretty simple. I kinda lost my interest in the A &O. That doesn't mean that I'm straight up leaving the fandom. I still read a few stories here, but I simply can't find the motivation to write Alpha and Omega fanfictions. And I don't want to write something that will be forced, because it would simply suck.**

 **I hate to say it, but I feel like the fandom is slowly dying and I think I'm not the only one that sees that. But to be honest, the franchise wasn't that great to begin with. Sure, the first movie wasn't bad, but the sequels really seemed like lazy, worthless efforts to just keep the franchise going and make more money. Still, I don't understand why they would milk a franchise that wasn't even successfull in the first place.**

 **Anyway, that doesn't mean that I'll never update these stories again. I'll just write whenever I find motivation to do so. It could be tomorrow, a week from now, or maybe next year. Who knows?**

 **This note will also be added to all of my A &O stories.**


End file.
